CASI UN AÑO
by selenewinchester
Summary: los sentimientos de los hermanos Winchester luego de casi un año separados. Inicio de la sexta. 847 palabras para cada hermano en donde se leen sus sentimientos, estados de ánimos y formas de enfrentar la adversidad de estar separados. Amor de hermanos.


**¡HOLA! El inicio de la sexta temporada me ha hecho reflexionar acerca de lo que los hermanos Winchester han sentido durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron separados –casi un año- así que este one shot se ha abierto camino exigiendo ser escrito. 847 palabras para cada hermano. 847 palabras para expresar lo que sienten, lo que han vivido y cómo lo han vivido y sentido. Espero que les guste y como siempre, pido me dejan reviews si creen que lo merezco…. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

Ha pasado casi un año lejos de él. Observándolo. Cuidándolo. Trescientos cuarenta y tantos días sin poder hablarle, sin oír su voz, sin reír con él, sin compartir su vida con él. Al principio parece que no lo logrará, que no sobrevivirá a tan tremenda prueba. Jamás ha estado tanto tiempo alejado de él –salvo durante su época de estudiante universitario- pero luego todo parece encaminarse y la vida misma comienza a transcurrir con velocidad, con vértigo, el trabajo de un cazador es así, siempre ha sido así, pero sólo ahora lo nota, sólo ahora capta lo que significa dedicarse a esa profesión en la que dejas todo por los demás. Altruismo total. Y pensar que antes creía que su hermano era egoísta. Ahora descubre que era todo lo contrario. Es un ser que ha sacrificado todo, su futuro, su vida, sus sentimientos, sus propias relaciones en aras del bien de los demás. Y hoy puede decir que él mismo es el mejor alumno de su hermano. Ha aprendido del mejor. Y ha aprendido a hacer lo correcto. Aunque duela. Aunque te parta el alma. Y eso fue lo que sintió cuando regresó del hoyo y luego de días de buscar inútilmente al causante de tal fenómeno, se encaminó hacia la casa en donde estaba su hermano. Lo vio allí, sufriendo igual que él, pero con la oportunidad de tener lo que él ya no quería: una vida normal. Él había renunciado hacía tiempo a soñar siquiera con una vida color de rosa, pero podía brindársela al ser que más quería en este mundo. Y no lo dudó: se alejó, dispuesto a respetar lo que él mismo le había hecho prometer a su hermano. Pero los siguientes meses lo vieron regresar una y otra vez. La excusa era siempre la misma: asegurarse que su hermano estuviera bien. Pero en realidad regresaba con la esperanza de que no lo estuviera. Esperaba verlo quebrado, destruido, arruinado y así poder presentarse ante él y reanudar la única vida que conocía y había aprendido a querer. La vida de cazadores. Solitarios y austeros. Melancólicos y sentimentales. Juntos. Dos. Un equipo. Todo eso que eran, que habían sido y que al parecer ya nunca serían. Y cada vez que regresaba lo veía trabajando, ayudando en la casa, llevando al niño al colegio, haciendo su vida. Y le dolía porque estaba claro que lo había olvidado. O al menos no le dolía tanto su ausencia como le dolía a él mismo. Es que su hermano siempre había sido un luchador, no se iba a dar por vencido así, tan fácilmente. Iba a luchar por su propia vida, por reconstruir lo que quedaba de ella, aún sin él. Y el saber eso lo llenaba de dolor y de orgullo a la vez. Un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados que le hacían daño. Y por eso se alejó durante más tiempo cada vez. Hasta que ya no se le hizo necesario verlo tan seguido. Ya podía seguir su propio camino. Ha estrechado nuevos lazos. Jamás serán lo que ha sido su hermano para él, pero está bien, es un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva oportunidad que alguien o algo le ha brindado. Y va a tomarla. Va a imitar a su hermano. Va a ser un sobreviviente. No lo va a negar. Cada día siente la nostalgia del pasado apenas abre los ojos. Y al anochecer cuando los cierra, vencido por el cansancio de un día agotador, sus últimos pensamientos son para él, para su hermano. Hay veces en que ha estado a punto de olvidar sus propósitos y ha querido correr a la puerta de él y gritarle con desesperación ¡Aquí estoy! Pero no lo hace. Se queda allí, sentado, sin moverse, bebiéndose su cerveza mientras recuerda tiempos más felices. Tiempos en que ambos han compartido un trago y se han entendido con sólo mirarse. Tiempos en los que entre ellos sobraban las palabras. Se entendían con sus miradas, tantos eran los años que llevaban cazando juntos. Y eso les ha salvado la vida más de una vez. Ahora no hay nadie con quien compartir miradas ni tragos. Pero está bien, así se supone que debe ser de ahora en adelante. Y ni siquiera puede enojarse con él por no usar el vehículo que ha sido su hogar durante años. Es comprensible. Ese es un automóvil hecho para cazar. Y no es compatible con la nueva vida de su hermano. Es parte del proceso de cambio y es lo que debe hacer quien ya no se dedica a la caza. El Impala está bien donde está: en el garaje. Durmiendo su sueño. Soñando con épocas doradas. Todo pasa, se dice. Y así sin pensarlo, ha pasado casi un año. Trescientos cuarenta y tantos días de dolor. De soledad. De sacrificio. De dudas. De esperanza. Nadie a su lado. Nadie para curar tus heridas. Ni para oír tus problemas. Todo pasa, y el dolor de no estar juntos pasará, como todo. Y con esas palabras se consuela lo suficiente como para hacer frente a un nuevo día.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Casi un año entero ha transcurrido sin su hermano pequeño sentado a su lado. Sin cuidarlo. Sin protegerlo. Sin sentir que alguien lo necesita. Sin sentir que vive por y para alguien. Casi un año anclado en el mismo pueblo. En la misma casa. Con las mismas personas. Con el mismo trabajo. Con los mismos vecinos. Aire. Eso es lo que necesita. Aire. Más aire. Siente que se asfixia pero sigue adelante. Sigue adelante por una promesa que le hizo a él. Una promesa absurda que lo ató a una vida que no quiere, que no desea y que a duras penas soporta. Pero lo prometido es deuda y él va a cumplir con lo que ha prometido. Aunque se le vaya la vida en ello. Y aunque sienta su alma desgarrarse de dolor día a día, va a continuar. Porque no sabe darse por vencido, no por él mismo sino por su hermano. Siempre vivió a expensas de él. Y es la única vida que conoce. Así que ahora está perdido en un desierto de dolor y confusión. Pero debe ser fuerte porque eso es lo que querría él. Es lo que esperaría de él. Así que lo intenta. Consigue un trabajo, colabora en los quehaceres domésticos. Corta el césped. Arregla el cerco. Intenta ser normal. Llevar una vida parecida a la de los seres humanos normales que conoce. Es bueno imitando, pero siente que no es él. Que está dejando su identidad junto con su intento de vivir la vida feliz y hogareña que su hermano soñó para él. Mientras, los días pasan todos iguales, todos grises, todos llenos de una languidez inexorable. Su nueva familia es fantástica. Lo dicen los amigos, los vecinos, los compañeros de trabajo, él mismo puede verlo, pero el problema es que esa no es su familia. Su familia ha sido, es y será su hermano. A quien no volverá a ver nunca más porque sacrificó su vida para que él tenga su vida normal. La que no quiere seguir viviendo. Pero lo hace, se levanta de la cama un día más. Uno a la vez. No puede de otra manera. Y cuando siente que el dolor le quema el pecho, le impide respirar, bebe, bebe para tratar de olvidar, para tratar de no sentir tanto dolor. Pero extrañamente, cuando bebe, siente más dolor. O el mismo dolor se vuelve más lacerante sin el control de la conciencia. Y cuando está así, en realidad disfruta de ese dolor. Porque es un modo de sentir al menos por unas horas un poco del dolor que su hermano debe estar padeciendo allá abajo. Él lo sabe muy bien porque ya lo vivió. Por las noches la situación no es mejor. Siempre se acuesta el último. Un poco por costumbre, ya que siempre lo hizo así cuando cuidaba de su hermano, y un poco porque eso le da la oportunidad de estar a solas con sus pensamientos durante unos minutos cada día. Y no sabe si es por instinto o por hábito pero busca indicios que le puedan mostrar que ha habido un cambio. Que tal vez su hermano ha regresado por quién sabe qué extraña magia. Pero todas las noches es lo mismo. Nada. Silencio. Recuerdos. Recuerdos y más recuerdos de su vida pasada. De la verdadera vida. De la vida con su hermano. Tantos momentos felices. Y tantos momentos terribles, desgarradores, pero al menos estaban juntos, apoyándose, dándose aliento, sintiendo que había alguien más en el mundo a quien le importaban tus sentimientos, tu dolor, tu tristeza. Ahora no hay nadie. La gente común intenta ser comprensiva, intenta entender que perder a un hermano puede ser terriblemente duro, pero es algo que al parecer se olvida en pocos días. Nadie puede estar triste tanto tiempo por la pérdida de un hermano si tienes una familia. ¿Familia? Evidentemente quienes así piensan no conocen el significado de esa palabra. Ellos sí lo conocían. Había logrado un entendimiento casi perfecto con su hermano, no hacían falta las palabras para saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro y ahora todo eso se ha ido. Desaparecido. Y se acuesta sintiéndose más miserable aún que cuando se levanta. Y se pregunta cuánto podrá resistir sin desmoronarse. Ruega piedad a cualquier ser superior que exista. Pero nadie parece oírlo. Como siempre. Cada vez que necesitó ayuda nadie estuvo allí para socorrerlo, sólo él, su hermano. Pero esta vez está solo. Completamente solo. Y para siempre. Y lo invade la desesperación. Así que decide que no puede seguir así. No si quiere sobrevivir. Así que construye un muro en donde encierra su dolor, sus recuerdos, su ira y se enfrenta a su nueva vida. Si su hermano pudiera verlo, seguramente estaría orgulloso de cómo ha logrado superar el dolor, la tristeza, la depresión. Ha pasado casi un año y por fin puede decir que comienza a vislumbrar un poco de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Tal vez aún haya esperanza para un ser como él. No lo merece pero está dispuesto a honrarlo haciendo su voluntad.


End file.
